The fungus Candida, the third most common cause of healthcare-associated bloodstream infections, causes approximately 60,000 cases of hematogenously disseminated candidiasis per year in the United States, resulting in billions of dollars of healthcare expenditures. Despite current antifungal therapy, mortality remains unacceptably high. Because of the rising incidence of life-threatening candidiasis and high treatment failure rates, more effective prophylactic and therapeutic strategies are needed.
Lethal infections of antibiotic resistant pathogenic bacteria, like infections resulting from Candida, are becoming increasingly frequent. Moreover, the risk of contracting these lethal infections is extremely high for many at-risk patients in intensive care units (ICUs) every year as well as for soldiers deployed to front line combat zones. Acinetobacter species are a frequent source of infection in hospitalized patients and soldiers, in particular the species Acinetobacter baumannii. Acinetobacter is a genus of gram negative bacteria belonging to the Gammaproteobacteria. Acinetobacter species contribute to the mineralization of aromatic compounds in the soil. Unfortunately, no technology presently exists that prevents Acinetobacter infections, aside from standard hand washing and other infection control practices in hospital settings.
Another bacterium, Staphylococcus aureus is the leading cause of skin and skin structure infections including cellulitis and furunculosis, and is among the most common causes of bacteremia. Strains of S. aureus that exhibit the methicillin-resistant (MRSA) phenotype are predominant causes of healthcare- and community-acquired infections, including invasive disease in immune competent hosts, in immune suppression (e.g. neutropenia, solid-organ or bone marrow transplants), and in inherited immune dysfunctions manifesting recurring cutaneous infection (e.g. Job's Syndrome, Chronic Granulomatous Disease). The significant impact of MRSA on public health is of special concern in light of high rates of mortality associated with invasive S. aureus disease even with appropriate antimicrobial therapy (e.g. 15-40% in bacteremia and endocarditis). Increasing rates of life-threatening infections and decreasing susceptibility to antibiotics call for development of an effective vaccine targeting S. aureus. 
There accordingly exists a need for compounds and methods that reduce the risk of infectious diseases related to fungal and bacterial infections and provide effective therapies. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.